Pascal
Pascal is a red otter wearing an off-white beanie and a scallop shell necklace. He considers himself a philosopher. In previous games, he would often give the player his daily words of wisdom in exchange for a scallop, his favorite food. Birthday: July 19th (Cancer). "The more you learn, man, the less you know." Wallpaper & Flooring * water floor Furniture * scallop shell * Pascal's pic Music * K.K. Stroll Clothing * leaf umbrella Meeting Pascal Hey, you've reached Pascal. If you'd like my daily words of wisdom, be sure to deposit your scallop now. Home appointment? Whoa, that's right. Forgot I'd signed up for that. Then you must be from Nook's Homes. What's your name? Maaaan, player is a great name. OK, player. I've got a home problem. Let me come on down to your office to tell you about it. Hey, the famous player in the flesh. I'm Pascal. Salutations. I'm usually pretty laid back about all sorts of things, but right now I can't abide my home's attitude. It's hard to identify why a home does what it does, but mine needs a definite attitude adjustment. I've decided I just won't deal with my current home anymore. Yeah, I need a new house. I know it's asking a lot, but can you build it for me? Stories *''"I like my room, but maaaaan, just the concept of it makes my otter brain struggle with things. "Have room" means "have space." So we build houses with "have spaces." And then we fill those spaces. When the room's full and there's no more space, what do you call it? Boosh, otter brain exploded, maaan."'' *''"Since you came by, would you like some hard truth? Something to expand your brain? OK, here goes: What if video games are just a way for time travelers to tell us about the future, maaaan? Whoa. Suddenly I don't think I'd want to live in a video game."'' *''"Have you ever thought about life? Like, what the point of it is? I think I've figured it out, maaaan. Yeah, it's pretty mind boggling. And it involves a lot of mashed potatoes. I mean a LOT. In fact, that much starch sort of makes the meaning of life seem less worth it in the long run. Dude, I think I gotta keep this one close to the belt, just like mashed potatoes."'' *''"Did I ever tell you about the whole "faster than the speed of light" thing? Whoa, OK, this is insane. Folks are nuts about going faster than light. They think light's gotta be the fastest. They got it wrong. Know what's faster than the speed of light? The speed of time. Explodoosh! That was your brain going up in flames there, maaaan."'' *''"I like having a house, but, maaaan, sometimes I get in my own head and come up with harrowing truths. Like, what if we don't own homes? What if the homes got together and decided they wanted to own US? What if homes are just slowly digesting us, maaaan? Whoa. Makes me miss the ocean sometimes."'' *''"Folks take a lot of pride in their yard, but, maaaan, the flowers and whatnot are doing all the work. Let the plants have pride for themselves. YOU didn't grow. The PLANT did."'' *''"This yard is just, whoa, it's here, isn't it? I could move my house, but not my yard. It's stuck. That's both tragic and beautiful, isn't it?"'' *''"Sometimes when I'm in my yard, my brain starts to heat up and boil with tasty truths. Like, what if bushes and trees are the same thing? Trees could just be tall bushes, maaaan."'' Category:Special Character